stronkfandomcom-20200214-history
Hasan
Introduction Hasan Braun was born in Berlin, Germany, within a Realm known only as Die Universelle Treffpunkt. He began his life as any other normal person living in Berlin. He had friends, a family, and an interest in fitness. Hasan enjoyed playing basketball and biking most of all. Life was normal until the ancient spirit known as Erlkönig had awoken in Die Universelle Treffpunkt. Erlkönig, being a mysterious entity with nearly omnipotent power, wreaked havoc inside this Realm. Erlkönig altered numerous timelines, and brought terrifying beings to the Realm. During the reign of Erlkönig's power, Hasan had a mysterious power awakened inside him as well. Not much is entirely known about this Realm's history, but of what is known, it is believed that Hasan had the blood of a God in him. Using this power, Hasan was able to accomplish incredible feats. With time stuck in a loop within Die Universelle Treffpunkt, Hasan was able to create an escape for himself and travel to other Realms. The most noteworthy of these Realms was Realm 9001, in which Hasan was able to raise his power to a level never previously seen. With the blood of a God inside of him, Hasan was able to become the most powerful mortal in the history of the Omniverse. In-Ring Hasan has achieved great things in the beginning of his career. Before even beginning proper training, Hasan defeated Brian to become the Gronk Champion. After training, he went on to win Stronk Rumble 196. Hasan gains power with every match, and he only becomes more dangerous. Before Stronk With little to no focus being on his in-ring action, Hasan has done all of his most important actions outside of the ring. After becoming a basketball star, Hasan was forced to deal head-on with Erlkönig and his actions, which caused many issues and conflicts within Die Universelle Treffpunkt. The most major of these was a consistent time loop which the entire Realm was forever trapped in. Despite all of the terrible beings and power Erlkönig brought into this Realm, he was still able to convince Hasan to work alongside him, and with this, Hasan was able to use remarkable power. Seraph Despite becoming Erlkönig's most powerful apprentice, "The Elder Mole" Hasan had a change of heart while tasked to complete Erlkönig's plan. During an event known as "Seraph", countless people from numerous timelines within Die Universelle Treffpunkt were brought into one meeting place at the Realm's center. This is the location where Erlkönig, Hasan, and the Apprentices of Erlkönig would slaughter nearly all of them. As Hasan was preparing to finally vanquish all of Erlkönig's remaining foes, Hasan's former best friend Christian, now terribly injured, spoke to him. "Hasan...please..." Christian said. "Look around you. Everyone is dead. Why do you listen to him? Hasan, this is not you." The words Christian said truly connected. Hasan, for the first time, truly felt a change in his heart. Erlkönig could see this however. "I knew you would end up being too weak," Erlkönig said to Hasan. "But, it is alright. My plan is already complete." "Deep down I always knew this would happen," Hasan responded to Christian. "Thank you, for letting me finally realize it." Hasan used his power to save the lives of all those not yet killed by Erlkönig. "I know what to do now, Christian. I will finally save you. It's time to wipe this meme off the face of the Earth." Hasan approached Erlkönig. They both began to harness their true power. As Hasan moved closer, Erlkönig began to shout at him. "What do you think you can do to me? Despite you extraordinary power, you are no match to a God. You are going to die no matter what you do! Resistance is futile!" Hasan then began to sprint, forcing all of his energy into his right fist, prepared to strike Erlkönig with one fatal blow. "So this is what failure feels like," Erlkönig said to himself. "I never thought I would feel this relieved. Come, sweet death." Hasan struck Erlkönig with an unbelievably powerful attack, with all of the energy within the Realm rushing through Erlkönig's body. After just a few moments, the previously dark and stormy skies had cleared. Erlkönig had be vanquished. Hasan took a deep breath, knowing that his timeline was over. He had saved them. He had saved Christian. Everything turned to white, and for the Hasan of this timeline, he was the hero. As Hasan sat alone, the God's power within him began to change him in ways he never would have had control over. Hasan opened his eyes for a moment as he heard a familiar phone ring before quickly closing them again. Just as fate required, the next timeline had begun. Time Patrol Saga Hasan's eyes opened once again, but he was not in the timeline he was accustomed to. In fact, he was not even in the same Realm. Due to the God's power within him evolving Hasan's power, Hasan has been transported to Realm 9001. Using the Dragonballs, Son Goku secretly used a wish from Shenron to summon Hasan to Realm 9001 to train with Goku in order to prepare for an upcoming tournament. Hasan was terribly shocked and confused, looking around to a whole new world of locations and even seeing physical changes within himself. Without proper time to prepare, Goku and Hasan began to fight one another in order to train. Because of Hasan's experience with Erlkönig, he was able to skillfully match Goku. After Goku went Super Saiyan, however, it became more difficult. Hasan did not know how to channel this new Power Level, but he was determined to find it out himself. Hasan channeled power which he had not previously attempted, holding his own against Super Saiyan Goku. Hasan and Goku fought in the air, before Hasan was sent flying back to the ground. On the ground, Hasan accomplished an incredible feat of power, deflecting Super Saiyan Goku's Kamehameha. After this, Goku powered up past Super Saiyan 2, all the way to Super Saiyan 3 (SS3). The battle continued and it was clear that Goku's power was beginning to overwhelm Hasan. With a single punch, Hasan was sent flying through the ground until he found himself in a cave system. Goku followed Hasan here and they continued to battle. With SS3 Goku pushing Hasan to his limits, Hasan was actually able to channel enough energy to become a Super Saiyan. Eventually, Goku also increased his power to become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Despite this incredible power gap, Hasan held his own, taking his fight with Goku to outer space. Eventually, the two clashed with Kamehamehas, and Goku was able to overpower Hasan. Hasan was knocked to the ground all the way from space, only to awake later. After showing his incredible prowess in fighting, Hasan was recruited to join the Time Patrol which was led by Trunks. Hasan learned many of his skills here fighting alongside Pitt, who was one of the few people capable of becoming a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Pitt told Hasan of Stronk and its deep history. He also told informed Hasan of the Infinity Stones, which held unimaginable power. After countless missions with the Time Patrol, and an immeasurable amount of training, Hasan grown enough to reach new feats of power. After becoming a Super Saiyan, Hasan gained enough power to turn Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and even Super Saiyan God. When it was believed that Hasan could become no stronger, he reached a new level of strength. Hasan matched Pitt's power by becoming a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (SSGSS). Soon afterward, Hasan stopped accepting missions from the Time Patrol. Betrayal Saga After Hasan officially resigned the Time Patrol, he stayed in Realm 9001, secretly training with the incredibly powerful duo of Zamasu and Goku Black. With these two, Hasan rose in power once again, reaching a power known as Super Saiyan Rose. Despite the fact that Hasan kept in contact with Trunks and other members of the Time Patrol, none of them knew that he had accomplished this feat. Gaining this much power made Hasan thirst for more, and he knew that the Infinity Stones Pitt had earlier told him about would hold that power. Hasan was planning on leaving Realm 9001 in search of the Infinity Stones, but before Hasan could do this, Trunks caught wind of Hasan's plans. Trunks had learned of the Infinity Stones through Pitt, and he knew that if Hasan found them, he would become drunk with power. Trunks also knew that if Hasan ever harnessed this power, he would be unstoppable. Before Hasan could leave Realm 9001, he was stopped by Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks. Trunks warned Hasan that he cannot leave Realm 9001, and that he could not risk becoming any more powerful. To their dismay, Hasan would not listen, and Hasan transformed into Super Saiyan Rose Hasan before their very eyes. Trunks became a Super Saiyan, while Goku and Vegeta both became Super Saiyan God Super Saiyans. Goku stepped in front of Trunks and Vegeta, believing that he may possibly be able to handle Hasan's power. They were ill prepared to face Hasan's newfound power. Hasan stood toe to toe with Goku, and the two began their fight. Goku, despite being incredibly powerful, was completely obliterated by Hasan. Hasan was able to create a blade made entirely out of ki energy, and he used this blade to render Goku unable to fight. Immediately after this, Vegeta tried to quickly attack Hasan. Hasan blocked Vegeta's attack with ease, and used his power to also defeat Vegeta. Hasan launched a pink Kamehameha at Vegeta, sending him flying out of the headquarters, through 2 different rock formations, and directly into the side of a canyon. Hasan flew to this same canyon where he encountered his final enemy, Trunks. Before Hasan even had a moment to breathe, Trunks used all of his energy to launch a projectile at Hasan, which Hasan blocked with minimal effort. Hasan then fought Trunks, if only for his own personal entertainment. Every single attack was a knockout blow. Just as Trunks was able to get to his feet after taking immense damage, Hasan used his most powerful attack. The energy blade he created turned into a scythe, which Hasan sliced Trunks with. Hasan repeatedly attacked Trunks from multiple directions, eventually hitting him with one final attack. This final scythe attack sent Trunks careening to the other end of the canyon. Trunks died upon impact. When Goku and Vegeta awoke, they were beaten so severely that they had no memory of the encounter. They were then tasked with trying to identify who killed Trunks. With Trunks dead, the Time Patrol fell into dismay, no longer an effective group. After Hasan's betrayal of the Time Patrol, he permanently left Realm 9001, promising that he would never return. Stronk 4.0 After killing Trunks, Hasan debuted in Stronk 4.0, winning a steel cage match. Though he had unmatched power, Hasan did not want to draw attention to himself, so he never used his incredible Saiyan abilities in the ring. During his career, Hasan was creating a sinister plan to become the most dominant being in the history of the Omniverse by collecting the Infinity Stones and using them to gain more power than any other mortal in the history of the Omniverse. After defeating Brian for the Gronk Championship, Hasan won Stronk Rumble 196 to face Thanos for the Stronk World Championship. This was an important match for Hasan, because he knew Thanos wielded the Power Stone. Despite Hasan's incredible power, Thanos was able to withstand him. This made Hasan's blood boil. After this loss, Hasan had a vendetta. He wanted to kill Thanos, whenever he got the chance to. He eventually got this opportunity during Doomsday, where he successfully used his power to murder Thanos. Doomsday also marked the apparent end of Hasan's life, as he was left stranded in the Negative Zone indefinitely. Category:Characters Category:Peace^Lords